Le Temps des Roses
by Docteur Gribouille
Summary: Narcissa aimait les roses, les danses, les rires. Le destin, fourbe et cruel, se mela à sa vie. Splendeurs et Misères de la fille des Blacks, de l'épouse de Malefoy. Terminée.
1. Danse

Le Temps des Roses

_Docteur Gribouille_

_Danser, dit-elle_ - 1960

Des trois filles Black, Narcissa est la plus charmante. Un teint de porcelaine, un cou charmant, la taille fine, le pied léger, fait pour virevolter, pour être aimé, pour être admiré. La petite fille insouciante danse, rit, bat des mains.

Son miroir reflète une belle enfant aux cheveux d'or et aux jolis yeux d'un bleu azur. Quelle différence avec ses deux sœurs aînées !

L'effrontée et terrible Bellatrix ; la douce et timide Andromeda.

Toutes les deux brunes, aux yeux gris – le portrait des Blacks. Narcissa au joli sourire, enfant turbulente aux manières de princesse, aimant les roses. L'enfant préférée de ses parents.

« Tête à vent ! » la surnomme Bellatrix. La petit fille, vexée, regagne sa chambre pour bouder. Méchante Bella ! Elle ne manque jamais l'occasion de se moquer de sa jeune sœur, qui n'écoute jamais les conseils de ses parents ou n'apprends pas ses leçons.

Heureusement, il y a Meda, de 2 ans son aînée, qui l'aime. Elle admire cette petite Narcissa, si rose, si blonde, si adorable.

Danse, ma sœur, chante !

La dernière née est un rayon de soleil dans la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black.

Entend t-elle les chuchotements des grandes personnes lors des réunions de famille ? A ses oreilles, il est vaguement question d'un digne Sang Pur que l'on cherche à tout prix à sauvegarder. La descendance du nom des Black n'est pas assurer, il n' y a, pour le moment, que des filles qui sont nées. La branche de la Noble Famille va-t-elle s'éteindre, après des siècles d'existence ?

On se tranquillise, on respire, sa tante a mis au monde il y a peu de temps un petit garçon, que l'on a prénommé Sirius, tout comme la belle étoile qui brille haut dans le ciel. Narcissa admire ce petit bout de chou, qui agite vers elle ses petits poings, tout sourire. Elle l'aime, ce cousin qui fait honneur à la famille !

En secret, on échafaude un projet de mariage entre les deux cousins. La tentation est bien grande ! La lignée serait assurée entre ces deux augustes enfants. On chuchote, on conspire. La petite n'écoute pas.

Devant son cercle d'admirateurs, elle danse, elle rit !

* * *

_**Petite Note** : Alors ? Verdict ? C'était bien, nul, dérisoire, trop gnan-gnan ? A vous de me le dire ! Je compte mettre le prochain chapitre dans deux jours. Au total, il y aura 8 minuscules chapitres. _

_A bientôt pour la suite ! _

_Doc G._


	2. Chagrin

Les temps des roses

_Docteur Gribouille_

_Chagrinée, est-elle_ - 1966

Le temps des roses, est-il révolu ? Narcissa a presque envie de pleurer. Il y quelques mois, elle a reçu la fameuse lettre d'admission à Poudlard. En parcourant les lignes du parchemin, elle a sentie son enfance lui glisser entre ses doigts.

Rester enfermer des heures durant dans une pièce, assise sur une chaise, à écouter jusqu'à écoeurement les leçons des professeurs…Elle ne veut pas apprendre, elle déteste lire et écrire. « Tête à vent ! » s'exclame Bellatrix. Pourquoi ne peut-elle donc pas rester à la maison, avec ses danses, ses roses, ses rires ?

Elle veut pleurer, elle veut fuir, qu'importe, tout, pourvu qu'on ne la force pas à aller dans cette école, où on transforme les fleurs en crapaud !

Elle ne veut pas apprendre la magie. Elle voudrait rester avec son petit cousin, Sirius, qui a tout juste 7 ans.

Elle voit cette grosse locomotive rouge, qui veut l'entraîner loin de ses jeux et de ses rires.

Ses sœurs, si sérieuse dans leurs uniformes noires, regardent la petite aux yeux remplis de larmes. L'enfant voit accrocher à hauteur de leurs poitrines l'écusson brillant des Serpentards. Elle ne veut pas aller dans cette maison, où tout à l'air sombre et glauque. Les serpents l'effraient.

Elle veut le soleil, courir sur l'herbe, écouter le chant des oiseaux, sentir le vent sur son visage!

« Tête à vent ! »

Il est l'heure de partir. Papa et Maman lui donnent quelques derniers conseils. Mais l'effrontée n'écoute pas. Ne rien entendre, ne rien voir. Elle monte de son pas de danseuse les marches du train.

Elle danse vers la dure vie des adultes...

* * *

A nouveau, je remercie **Lily**, **Amano Ai**, **Habby** (Bubulle ! C'est le mot que je cherchais…) et **Owlie Wood** pour vos gentilles commentaires. 

Quand au mystérieux , un grand merci et un gros bisous !

A lundi !

Doc G.


	3. Miroir

Le Temps des Roses

_Docteur Gribouille_

_Se mirer, fait-elle_ - 1970

« Miroir, miroir, suis-je la plus belle ? »

Elle est charmante, spontanée ; mais aussi vaniteuse et arrogante. Le Noble Sang des Black coulent dans ses veines.

Beaucoup de garçons la dévorent d'un regard de braise. Un sourire, un mot aimable, et ils sont prêts à l'adorer. Elle se moque de leurs rougissements, de leurs balbutiements, de leurs gaucheries. Qu'elle est ravissante, cette enfant !

Ravissante, et pourtant, si orgueilleuse.

Beaucoup se demande pourquoi cette charmante jeune fille, aux tresses blondes virevoltants au grès de sa démarche dansante et aux doux yeux bleus a été envoyé à Serpentard…

Parce que « mademoiselle Narcissa » est capricieuse et égoïste.

« Tête à vent se prend pour une reine ! »

Narcissa hausse ses charmantes épaules blanches. Et alors ? Elle aime être admiré, être aimer. Est-ce un défaut ?

Les murmures ont repris lors des réunions familiales. On songe à l'avenir de la rose des Blacks. On a abandonné le projet de la marier à Sirius, ce cousin que Narcissa méprise désormais. Il ne suit pas les idéaux de la famille. Quelle honte pour eux, ce pourtant beau jeune homme, qui a été envoyé dans la fière maison des Lions !

On cherche pour la jeune fille un nouveau fiancé.

Elle veut un mari qui l'adulerait, qui lui offrirait des roses et des diamants.

Sa famille veut un mari au Sang Pur, et si possible, étant de famille noble…

Le temps presse, la fin de Poudlard approche bientôt. Bellatrix est déjà marier à Rodolphus Lestrange. Mariage arrangé, bien sûr. Le père du fiancé a acheté la jeune fille. La fortune des Lestrange contre le Sang Pur des Black. Le mariage est presque passé inaperçu. La mariée n'a desserré les lèvres que pour le « oui » de la cérémonie d'échange des vœux. Le marié n'avait d'yeux que pour Narcissa, si belle dans sa robe rose !

Longtemps, il en voulut à ses parents de ne pas avoir épouser la frêle enfant.

Une enfant emprisonné dans un corps de jeune fille. Les hommes devinent sous les robes et les uniformes scolaires, la douceur de sa peau, ses courbes délicieuses, la naissance de ses seins. Un corps fait pour l'amour…

La femme-enfant est flattée lorsque ses amoureux lui chuchotent des mots tendres à l'oreille.

En secret, sa mère caresse l'espoir de la voir un jour mariée au noble Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

A nouveau, je tiens à remercier **Amano-Ai**, **Léo la vanille**, **Owlie Wood**, **Habby** et **Lily**, pour leurs si gentils commentaires…Pleins de bisous !

A mercredi pour la quatrième vignette !

Bizou !

Doc G.


	4. Noce

Le Temps des Roses

_Docteur Gribouille_

_Se marier, va t-elle_ – 1974

Narcissa se rassure : son miroir lui dit qu'elle est la plus belle en cette fastueuse journée de noce.

Sa longue robe en tulle de soie, ses épaules dénudées sous la gaze, un simple collier de perle à son cou de nacre, sa chevelure d'or nouée à l'arrière en un chignon compliqué et son long voile de dentelle…

Elle ressemble à la fée d'un conte perdu.

Autour d'elle, un essaim de femmes s'occupent d'elle. Sa mère, ses tantes, ses grands-mères. Bellatrix aussi est présente, veillant jalousement sur sa sœur. La rancœur se lit sur son visage sombre. Elle regarde avec colère cette poupée de porcelaine, à qui l'on a promis des noces d'or et d'argent, promise au plus beau fiancé.  
Son mariage à elle est un échec. Depuis 6 ans, son ventre ne s'est pas arrondi. Elle espère en vain que la naissance d'un enfant éclipsera un temps sa jolie sœur.

Narcissa, l'enfant préférée de ses parents.

Qu'il est donc charmant de se marier ! Se dit la belle fiancée devant son miroir. Elle en a bien de la chance !

Elle pense au prince de ses rêves, qui l'attend, en bas, dans le grand salon du manoir des Malefoy.

Lucius…Elle susurre ce nom en secret, quand personne ne la regarde. Elle frissonne quand elle le prononce. Est-elle amoureuse ? Elle ne saurait le dire, peut-être, oui.  
Il a un beau sourire, de belle manière. Il parait si empresser quand il la voit ! Hélas, les fiancés ne sont jamais tranquilles. Ils sont toujours entourés par la famille. Elle aimerait avoir Lucius pour elle seule, un court instant. Elle aimerait qu'il lui dise qu'elle est belle et qu'il l'aime.

Un seul point noir obscurcit son conte de fée, l'absence de sa sœur Andromeda. Andromeda qui a honni le Sang Pur des Black. Elle a brisée le cœur de sa petite sœur en fuyant la maison et en épousant un Sang de Bourbe. On a interdit au sein de la famille de prononcer son prénom. Elle a été effacer de la tapisserie au 12 square Grimmaurd. Narcissa désobéit pourtant à ses parents : en secret, elle correspond avec cette sœur bannie. Elle sait que Meda est la mère d'une petite fille et qu'elle est heureuse de vivre.

« _Fuis, ma sœur_, lui a-t-elle écrit un jour. _Fuis cette odieuse famille !_ ».

Fuir ? Parfois, Narcissa est vraiment tenter. Elle se sent oppresser dans cette famille qui ne pense qu'au Sang.

Le Sang de ses veines, le Sang des Black ; le Sang écarlate, le Sang de ses noces.

Le sait-elle, la pauvre enfant, que lorsque tout sera consommé, son époux lui offrira au petit matin treize Gallions d'or, en gage de sa virginité ?

Non, elle ignore tout cela.

_Tu Felix Nube, Nigella !_

Une devise de la famille. « Marie-toi heureuse, Black ! ».

L'orgueilleuse Narcisse ne cesse de se mirer. Elle en serait presque à tomber amoureuse de son reflet.

* * *

Bien le bonjour ! Il est 6h55 en ce matin du 4 octobre, et comme je pars bientôt à l'encontre de mon destin (serais-je ou ne serais-je pas accepter à l'université de Nanterre ? Telle est la question…), je postes ce 4° chapitre.

Pleins de gros bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont – une fois de plus – laisser des gentils commentaires !

A jeudi !

Docteur Gribouille


	5. Naissance

Le Temps des Roses

_Docteur Gribouille_

_Souffrir, va-t-elle_ – 1980

Une frêle petite poupée au ventre rond est étendue sur un lit nappé de blanc. Elle dort, paisible. Tout est tranquille.

Soudain, du fond de ses entrailles, une brûlure insoutenable, un brasier ardent.

Narcissa ressent les premières douleurs de l'enfantement. Elle pousse un cri, un seul. Alarmé, son époux s'en va vite quérir les Sages-femmes de Saint Mangouste.

Elle a chaud, elle a froid. Elle se sent mourir, étouffe. Le mal revient fréquemment. Elle pleure. Quand donc finira ce calvaire ?  
Elle a peur, seule avec sa douleur, au fond de ce grand lit blanc, qui lui devient étrangère. Qu'il est donc dur d'accoucher !

_Oh Mère ! Vous avez mis trois filles au monde… Comment avez-vous fait ?_

Elle sent son mari, à nouveau à ses côtés. Lucius et son regard couleur de pluie. Elle a moins peur quand elle sent aimée. Lucius prend sa douce main de rose, la porte à ses lèvres, l'embrasse cent fois, la plaint.  
Narcissa a moins peur.

Autour d'elle, trois sorcières vont et viennent. Elles ont vu la belle Enfant des Roses. Elles craignent pour sa jeunesse et la minceur de ses hanches. L'accouchement sera difficile.

Narcissa souffre, mais sourit. Elle met au monde un enfant, son enfant. Une autre contraction arrive. Elle mord le drap blanc pour ne pas crier. Elle veut être forte, elle veut montrer à son mari combien il peut être fier d'elle, combien elle mérite d'être une Malefoy.

L'enfant, au fond de son ventre, est une tempête impitoyable. Une tempête de feu, de sang et d'eau.

Elle sent des litres d'eau s'échapper d'elle.

« Elle va accoucher ! » crie une Sage-Femme. Les trois harpies virent le mari de la chambre sans plus de cérémonie. C'est une affaire de femme, maintenant.

Le temps presse, Narcissa sent sa tête lui tourner. Sa chevelure dorée, qu'elle a nattée, l'accable, lui serre trop les tempes. Elle crispe ses mains sur les couvertures. Une Sage-femme lui soutient la tête et lui éponge son front couvert de sueur. Une autre s'affaire, se débarrassant des linges maculés de sang. La troisième se penche sur elle, entre ses cuisses, et lui ordonne de pousser de toutes ses forces.

Il n'y a plus de Narcissa, plus de jeune femme distinguée et délicate. Elle hurle de toute sa douleur. Ses beaux yeux s'affolent, elle n'entend plus rien, isolé dans son enfer. Quand cela finira t-il donc ?

_Encore un effort !_ Croit-elle entendre.

_Plus jamais_, murmure t-elle, entre deux souffles. _Plus jamais d'enfant._

Enfin, deux cris de délivrance se répercutent dans la chambre de ses noces.

Narcissa repose sa tête, exténuer. Sans retenue, elle pleure. Elle se sent revivre, en entendant les pleurs de son enfant, qui s'accroche désespérément à la vie.

Elle entend le bruit d'une coupure, de l'eau. Des bras forts la soulèvent : on la lave, la change, on nappe le lit d'un linge frais. Elle est prête à s'endormir, quand on lui remet dans ses bras un petit paquet de couverture blanche.

Elle sourit et pleure à la fois. Elle songe que cela vaux vraiment la peine de traverser toutes ses affres de douleurs.

La porte s'ouvre sur son mari, inquiet, qui se précipite à son chevet. Il n'a d'yeux que pour la petite boule blanche qui se débat entre les bras de sa tendre épouse. Narcissa tend à son mari l'enfant. Un sourire de joie inonde le visage de Lucius, ordinairement fermer à toute émotions.

C'est un petit garçon. Un petit héritier Malefoy.

Un fin duvet blond parsème le haut de la tête du bébé et Lucius remarque qu'une petite dent perce déjà la gencive du nourrisson, signe d'un destin hors du commun.

Il remercie sa femme, son Enfant des Roses. Il l'aime, oui, il l'aime de tout son cœur.

Mais elle n'entend plus rien. Elle s'est enfuit dans un doux sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Gloups…Désolé pour ce minuscule retard d'un jour, mais j'ai été drôlement occuper hier, et du coup, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre…  
5 ? Déjà !

Bien entendu, demain, il y aura le chapitre 6, je ne change pas le programme.

Un grand merci et un gros bisou à **Owlie Wood**, **Amano Ai** et **Lily** pour vos gentilles reviews !

A demain !

Doc G.


	6. Bataille

Le Temps des Roses

_Docteur Gribouille_

_Le sauver, jure t-elle_ – 1997

Il existe toute sorte de courage. Le courage de faire face à l'adversité. Le courage de relever la tête. Le courage de faire face au malheur.

Narcissa ne sait pas qu'elle possède ce courage dans son cœur. Elle sait juste que si elle reste là, à ne rien faire, son petit garçon mourra. Elle est prête à donner sa vie pour lui.

Elle se sent seule, abandonnée de tous. Devant le lit de ses noces, elle fait les cent pas, en proie à une peur profonde. Elle tord ses mains blanche l'une contre l'autre, incapable de se calmer.

« _Ils vont le tuer !_ » ne cesse t-elle de penser.

Son miroir renvoie une image désolée. Elle n'est pas la plus belle en ce jour. Narcissa, la Reine des Roses n'est plus. L'angoisse se lit sur son visage de lys.

Que peut-elle faire ? Rester là, à attendre que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se produise ?

_Ca, jamais ! _S'emporte t-elle. Un « jamais » tenace, possessif, orgueilleux, passionnel.

C'est le cri d'une mère. Son fils, c'est sa bataille. Dut-elle mentir, voler, tricher, elle se battra pour lui. En l'absence de son mari, elle devient subitement l'Homme de la maison, une main d'acier dans un gant de velours.

Savoir qu'elle tient tête à celui qui se surnommes Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui fait pas peur. Elle redresse sa taille mince, ses yeux brillent d'une volonté de fer. Elle a l'aspect farouche d'une guerrière.

Que peut-il faire, ce sombre Lord, face au désespoir d'une mère ? Il ne sait pas ce que sait, lui, de s'inquiéter lorsque son enfant est en proie au cauchemar. Se lever en pleine nuit, se glisser sous les couvertures du petit lit, sentir le corps chaud et endormi de son enfant, le rassurer.

Narcissa a cette fibre maternelle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais connu. Un peu à la manière des ordres secrets qui se battent contre lui, elle mène sa résistance à sa façon, même si elle trahit ce pour quoi son mari croit. Qu'importe le Bien et le Mal, tant que son petit garçon vive !

Lentement, un plan se forme dans sa tête. « Tête à vent » a disparu.

Si elle n'avait pas ce courage caché, elle éclaterait en sanglot et s'enfuirait avec l'enfant de sa vie

* * *

J'ai honte…Je n'ai même pas tenu ma promesse ! Me pardonnerez-vous un jour, chers lecteurs ? Enfin, voici ce chapitre 6. Prenez garde, la fin approche ! 

Pleins de gros bisous à mes reviewers !

A demain pour la suite !

Docteur Gribouille


	7. Tombeau

Le Temps des Roses

_Docteur Gribouille_

_Mourir, veut-elle_ – 1998

Tout ce que Narcissa doit faire, c'est de ne pas éclater en sanglot.

Il lui semble qu'elle descend à son tombeau. Tout est noir, tout est froid. Un immense gouffre a pris place dans son cœur. Droite, les yeux fixes, ses pas sont de plombs. Sur sa figure pâle, ses yeux bleus ne brillent plus.

Elle n'est plus qu'un fantôme, qui souhaite mourir, là.

Des hommes lui ouvrent les portes de la prison d'Azkaban. Elle entre, sans grâce, ni légèreté. Les gardiens la regardent avec pitié, elle, petite ombre. Ils se murmurent des choses à l'oreille. Ils parlent d'elle, la Rose flétrie. Elle ne veut rien entendre, elle sent que leurs mots sont du poison.

Narcissa sent des larmes montées à ses yeux. Elle bat vite des paupières, pour les empêcher de pleurer. Où trouve t-elle le courage pour ne pas hurler de désespoir ? Peut être que son cœur renferme une parcelle d'âme de Gryffondor ?

Enfin, les gardiens font joués les clefs des serrures et invitent Madame Malefoy à les suivre.

Elle est vêtue d'une robe noire. Ses longs cheveux sont défaits, sous un voile de deuil. Elle a le visage blafard et ravagé.

Mince poupée de porcelaine dans cette prison lugubre.

Les détraqueurs n'ont aucun effet sur elle. Il semble même qu'ils s'inclinent à son passage, et fuient, glissant sur le sol. Ils ne veulent pas rester auprès d'une fleur fanée.

Parfois, Narcissa laisse échapper une prière sur ses lèvres blanches. Mais le Ciel ne l'écoute pas. Le Ciel n'a pas pitié d'elle.

Autrefois, Il a laissé la belle enfant goûter aux charmes de la vie, auprès de ses roses.  
Aujourd'hui, Il la frappe, sans pitié. Et les Roses ont laissées place aux ronces.

Et elle marche. Que ce couloir est long !

Un pas, et encore un pas, un autre encore…

Son guide s'est arrêté devant une porte noire. Il a glisser une clef dans la serrure, à ouvert la porte, fait grincer les gonds, et s'efface.

Narcissa entre. La porte est basse, elle se cogne le front. Le gardien lui demande si elle ne s'est pas fait de mal.

« _Plus rien ne me fera mal, à présent_ », murmure t-elle.

Elle avance, vidée de son âme – son âme qu'elle a laissée, loin derrière elle. Au fond de la cellule, un homme, à la mine épouvantable.

« Malefoy, ton épouse souhaite te dire quelque chose », dit le gardien, trop sèchement.

Lucius Malefoy ne dit rien, n'accueille pas sa femme, reste assis.

Elle le déteste. Elle a envie de hurler, de fuir, de sangloter. Mais elle tient bon. Elle redresse son dos. Elle jette les mots à la figure de son mari.

« Monsieur mon époux, notre fils, Drago, est mort »

* * *

Le chapitre le plus triste que j'ai écrit jusque là…Un immense merci à **Lily**, **Marina** et **Léo la vanille** pour vos si gentils commentaires !

Pleins de gros bisous, et à jeudi pour le dernier épisode !

Docteur Gribouille


	8. Abandon

Le Temps des Roses

_Docteur Gribouille_

_Pleurer, lui reste t-il_– 2006

Un doux soleil d'automne traverse les branches nues des arbres, et baigne de sa lumière dorée le parc, au chemin bordée de hauts arbustes impeccablement taillés.

Assise sur un banc en bois, elle regarde devant elle, sans accorder la moindre importance au monde qui l'entoure.

Son regard bleu azur se perd dans un océan de souvenirs. Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres pâles.

Que la vie parait longue lorsque l'on ne possède plus rien ! Elle-même n'existe presque plus. Son nom, son rang, son prestige ont été effacer d'un simple coup de baguette. Elle a été obliger de fuir, emportant avec elle des bribes de mémoires d'un passé oublié.

Seule et abandonnée de tous, elle est le trait d'union entre un monde magique aux valeurs ancestrale, que l'on s'efforçait autrefois de cacher aux yeux des moldus. Elle est le témoin privilégié d'un monde en ruine et de sa reconstruction. Elle a connu les heures de gloire et les heures sombres, les familles déchirées par une Terreur sans nom. Elle est la chroniqueuse du malheur et d'espoirs déçus.

Aujourd'hui, elle est orpheline, veuve et mère inconsolable. Elle ne reconnaît plus le monde qu'elle a côtoyé auparavant. Elle a préféré fuir, plutôt que d'affronter le regard des autres. De toute façon, aurait-elle eut le courage de se battre une dernière fois ? Elle est fatiguée. Elle voudrait dormir, pour toujours. Fermer les yeux, ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien entendre.

Narcissa, c'est une destinée effroyable et grandiose, l'ange funèbre des temps révolus.

Où sont les roses ? Où sont les rires ? Où sont les danses ?

Elle se souvient de cette belle enfant aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux mutins, qui vivait sans se soucier du lendemain. Elle était aimée, en ce temps là.

Son âme de femme fatiguée est habitée du spleen de Baudelaire. Le silence l'apaise.

Les années trompent la mémoire, embellissent le passé.

"_Madame Malefoy ?_"

Elle sursaute et descend de son petit nuage. Elle tourne la tête en direction de la voix, et réprime une grimace.

_"Madame Malefoy ! Il faut rentrer maintenant…Vous allez prendre froid sinon."_

Narcissa Malefoy pousse un soupir, attrape sa canne et se lève tant bien que mal. L'infirmière lui adresse un sourire chaleureux et lui tend son bras.

Ensemble, elles marchent dans l'allée où les feuilles des arbres jonchent le sol.

Où sont passés les roses de sa jeunesse ? Elles sont mortes, fanés à jamais…

Fin

* * *

Quelle étrange chose que le mot « fin » ! Ai-je vraiment terminé cette histoire ? Apparemment oui. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose dans cet fic, l'essentiel y est.

Je voudrais remercier, une fois de plus, **Owlie Wood**, **Leo la vanille**, **Amano Ai**, **Lily**, **Marina**, **Erylis**, **Habby**, **KloOnah** et sans oublier ceux qui m'ont simplement lu de m'avoir soutenu durant ces 3 semaines. Un million de bisous pour vous !

A bientôt pour une autre histoire, elle sera sans doute plus joyeuse que celle-ci, je vous le promets !

Encore merci et gros bisous !

Docteur Gribouille


End file.
